Szklane Serce
by mizerykordia
Summary: odgrzebany dość stary tekst o Annie i Finnicku - rozszerzenie do Kosogłosa
1. Chapter 1

Gdzie jesteś, gdy tak mocno cie potrzebuję?  
Gdzie jesteś, gdy ciepię w agonii?  
Gdzie jesteś, gdy moje serce kraja się w rozpaczy?  
Gdzie jesteś, mój ukochany?  
Minęło okrągłe sześć lat od tego zdarzenia. Sześć lat bez słowa, dotyku, pocałunku. Pozostawiłeś po sobie jedynie syna i serce. Podarowałeś mi je i nie zamierzam go oddawać.  
Są święta. Wyobrażam sobie naszą rodzinę siedzącą razem przy kominku. Opowiedziałbyś synowi, jak walczyłeś u boku największej zwyciężczyni Głodowych Igrzysk. Uplotłabym Ci kolejną bransoletę na szczęście. Pocałowałbyś mnie w podzięce w policzek, a twoje ramie objęłoby nasze dziecko. Dlaczego nas zostawiłeś? Czy ta wizja ci się nie spodobała?  
Pamiętasz, jak uratowałeś mnie przed utonięciem? Ogarniał mnie strach, ale gdy tylko oplotły mnie twoje ramiona, poczułam ciepło. Ciepło na sercu. Zaopiekowałeś się mną. Ktoś jednak musiał to zniszczyć. Zostałeś wybrany, mając zaledwie czternaście lat. Odjechałeś. Wszyscy sądzili, że przegrasz... że na Głodowych Igrzyskach dziecko nie ma żadnych szans. Ale ja w ciebie wierzyłam. Obiecałeś. Obiecałeś, że wrócisz. Zawsze wracałeś. Każdego dnia wpatrywałam się w ekran obserwując, jak ci idzie, aż pewnego dnia zauważyłam, jak zabierają cie z areny. Poległeś? Nie. Zwyciężyłeś. Wróciłeś do naszego dystryktu, do domu, do mnie. Ale znowu musiałeś mnie opuścić. Towarzyszyłam ci w sercu każdego dnia podróży po kraju, słuchałam przemów, które wygłaszałeś, widziałam złość ludzi na ekranie telewizora. Oni byli wściekli, ja dumna. Znów wróciłeś do naszego dystryktu, do domu, do mnie. Myślałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale ktoś jednak musiał to zniszczyć. Tym razem ja zostałam wybrana. Zrobiłeś ze mnie piękną, waleczną kobietę, za jaką mnie uważałeś. Ja potrzebowałam ciepła i spokoju. Dałeś mi je, zapewniając wygraną. Poprowadziłeś mnie do końca lecz jednego nie przewidziałeś. Mojego szaleństwa. Tym razem ja wróciłam. Inna. Przerażona. Uciekająca do własnej klatki wspomnień. Znów mnie uratowałeś. Pomogłeś przetrwać w życiu, bo Igrzyska nie skończyły się z moim przyjazdem do domu. Zawsze byliśmy razem. Zawsze trafialiśmy do siebie. Teraz też tak będzie. Czuję to. Ja będę czekać. Czekać aż mnie stąd zabierzesz.  
Wszyscy odeszli. Wojna zabrała tak wielu. Widzę twarze wszystkich poległych w snach. Krzyczę i płaczę, ale ty nie przychodzisz. Przychodzi za to nasz syn. Otula mnie swoimi małymi ramionkami czując, że się boję. Czy to on ma być teraz moim aniołem stróżem?  
Zachorował. Mój mały aniołek zachorował. Finnicku, gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego mi go odbierasz, gdy tak go potrzebuję? Męczą mnie demony przeszłości. On jest inny. Nietknięty. Dlaczego mi go odbierasz?  
Uciekam. On umiera. Widzę to. Wybiegam z domu, na rękach niosąc dziecko. Płaczę. Choroba odbiera mi jedyne szczęście. Płatki śniegu nie pozwalają mi się nigdzie ruszyć. Kłębią się przy moich oczach. Finnicku, nie rób mi tego! Biegnę na plażę. Gonią mnie. Chcą mi odebrać syna. Finnicku, powstrzymaj ich!  
On już zapada w głęboki sen, by obudzić się przy boku swego ojca. On mnie również zostawi. Padam na kolana obejmując mocniej syna. Czuję jak jego ciało opada. Czuję ogromny chłód. Czuję stratę. Czuję ból.  
Dlaczego postanowiłeś go zabrać? Zabierz mnie też! Chcę, by te święta były szczęśliwe. Chcę... nie... Muszę cie znów zobaczyć. Muszę poczuć, że jesteśmy wszyscy razem. Wycierpiałam już dość. Muszę...  
Słyszę cichy szept. Wpatruję się w moje dziecko, chcąc usłyszeć je ostatni raz.  
\- Mamo.. co się ze mną stanie? - głos ma cichy i słaby, ale to mi wystarczy, by znów chwycić się nadziei.  
\- Idziesz do taty, kochanie - odpowiadam drżąc. Tak ufnie na mnie patrzy...  
\- A ty tam będziesz?  
Chwilę zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią. Finnick zawsze do mnie wracał. Czas bym i ja do niego wróciła.  
\- Tak. Zamknij oczy i pomyśl o miłości, bo to ona zaprowadzi nas do taty. - odpowiadam, po czym dodaję ciszej – Finnicku... ukochany... Pozwól mi wrócić do ciebie.


	2. Chapter 2

Boję się. Na przemian słyszę krzyki kobiety i mężczyzny. Potrafię je rozpoznać. Uwierzcie, że znam się na krzykach. Ja nie krzyczę. Nawet, gdy ktoś tu przychodzi. Nie chcę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wystarczy, że oni to robią.

Cierpię. Łączę się w bólu z tymi, którzy są w celach obok mnie. Gdy siedzę w kącie z zamkniętymi oczami i zasłoniętymi uszami, nadal ich słyszę. Nie chcę tego.

Pragnę poczuć ten zapach, który przychodził do mnie zawsze, gdy byłam w JEGO ramionach. Teraz czuję tylko krew. Nie jest to zapach, który działa kojąco. Tylko demonów doprowadza do ekstazy.

Nie wiem ile tu jestem. Próbowałam liczyć dni kierując się posiłkami, ale czasem je dostaję, a czasem nie. Myślę jednak, że przychodzą tu codziennie. Wiadomo dlaczego...

Nic nie wiem. Finnick nic mi nie mówił o rebelii. Wiedzą to. Czy naprawdę tortury sprawiają im taką przyjemność? Nie ograniczają się. Czasem wyświetlają mi JEGO. Tracę zmysły. Nie chcę słyszeć JEGO krzyków, widzieć bólu na JEGO twarzy i czuć JEGO strachu. Tak wiele przeze mnie traci...

Oglądałam igrzyska. Często puszczają mi momenty, w których ktoś cierpi. Mags najczęściej się tam pojawia. Zgłosiła się za mnie i przez to umarła. Bawi ich to jak wiję się na ziemi błagając by przestali pokazywać mi jej śmierć. Poczucie winy ani na moment mnie nie opuszcza. Wtedy nie mogę pohamować mojego bólu, a oni bestialstwa. Myślę wtedy o tym co powiedział Finnick na prezentacji. Dodaje mi to siły i częściowo odgania bestie próbujące dostać się do mojego umysłu. Mam dla nich złą wiadomość. Jak tylko wejdą, pochłonie ich szaleństwo doprowadzając mnie do głębszego obłędu.

Nie czuję nic. Ból ustaje. Krzyki ustają. Moje serce przestaje płakać krwawymi łzami. Jest inaczej. Ciszej. Spokojniej. Nie działa to na mnie kojąco. To zwiastuje niebezpieczeństwo czarnej otchłani nieświadomości. Zamykam oczy. Odpływam.

Delikatnie otwieram oczy. Ktoś niesie mnie do wyjścia. Najwyraźniej się śpieszy. Czy to anioł, który chce mnie zaprowadzić do krainy śmierci? Widzi, że odzyskuję świadomość.

 **\- Spokojnie. Jestem Gale Hawthorne.** \- mocniej oplata mnie ramionami jakby się bał, że to ja mogę odlecieć. - **Zabiorę cię do Finnicka.**

To imię daje mi zastrzyk nadziei. Spotkam go. Naprawdę do spotkam! Mam ochotę krzyczeć z radości lecz z moich ust wydostaje się tylko jęk. Zaczynam płakać. Tym razem nie histerycznie. Cieszę się. Pierwszy raz odkąd tu jestem, naprawdę się cieszę.

Nie wiem dokąd mnie zabierają. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że Gale nie kłamał. W moim sercu nie ma miejsce na kłamstwo i niesprawiedliwość. Finnick mówi, że walczy o to by było tak wszędzie. Jemu mogę zaufać. A tym ludziom, którzy mnie stąd zabierają? Powinnam.

Czuję się wolna choć to pewnie mylne wrażenie. Zabierają mnie z jednej celi do drugiej obiecując lepsze perspektywy, ale nikt jeszcze nie sprawił bym dobrowolnie weszła do jakiejkolwiek celi oprócz Finnick'a. On zamknął mnie w swoim sercu i nie zamierza wypuścić. Ja nie zamierzam uciekać.

Przypominam sobie pożegnanie przed igrzyskami. Pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po policzku. Ja zahipnotyzowana wpatrywałam się w jego oczy. Obejmował mnie w talli, a ja jeszcze bardziej przysuwałam się do niego jakby to mogłoby go uratować przed igrzyskami.

\- **Nie odchodź. Błagam**. - mówiłam przerażona.

\- **Nie odchodzę. Muszę tylko na jakiś czas wyjechać. Wrócę.** -pocałował wtedy moją dłoń i starł łzę z mojego policzka.

 **\- Nie zostawiaj mnie!**

- **Przecież zawsze będziesz ze mną, a ja z tobą. Nie opuścimy siebie nawet gdybyśmy bardzo chcieli. Wkradłaś się do mojego serca więc nie myśl, że tak po prostu się rozstaniemy.**

Finnick wtedy sprawił, że niepokój zniknął. Wiedział, że jedynie nadzieja jest silniejsza od strachu.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Finnick!** \- krzyczę dość piskliwie. Tak się cieszę. Tak bardzo... Nie obchodzi mnie, że wyglądam strasznie. Nie obchodzi mnie brud na moim ciele czy poplątane włosy. Obchodzi mnie tylko on. - **Finnick!**

Biegnę do niego potrącając po drodze parę osób, biegnę i zderzam się z nim. Nieporadnie mnie obejmuje i lądujemy na ścianie. Dopiero wtedy mogę się w niego wtulić.

 **\- Annie... tak bardzo tęskniłem... Chciałem, a nie mogłem ci...**

 **\- Ciii... Już dobrze.** \- mówię zapłakana, wdychając ten cudowny zapach, który zawsze mnie uspokajał.

 **\- Nie jest dobrze Annie.** \- szepcze do mojego ucha.

Jak to nie jest dobrze? Czuję się jakby motyk szczęścia zatrzepotał na moją głową. W moich wyobrażeniach ma skrzydła koloru oczu mojego ukochanego. Na delikatnych płatach ma wzory fal koloru zielonego morza. Jest piękny.

 **\- Jest dobrze... Koniec udawania. Koniec strachu. Wreszcie możemy być razem... jeśli tego chcesz.**

Spoglądam w jego oczy i odpływam. Kiedy mam możliwość podziwiania jego oczu, które patrzą na mnie z zainteresowaniem, ust, które uśmiechają się do mnie za każdym razem, zatapiam się w nieopisanej radości. Ta radość kieruje mną do końca, a pogłębia się, gdy słyszę jego odpowiedź.

Obejmuje moją twarz w dłonie i składa na nich delikatny, ale czuły pocałunek.

Moje wargi drżą, gdy Finnick zadaje pytanie, którego tak bardzo chciałam uniknąć.

 **\- Annie, moja mała Annie... Co ci zrobili?**

Waham się. Wspomnienia przysłaniają mi obraz ukochanego. Nie czuję już nic. Zamykam oczy, a uszy zasłaniam dłońmi. Pomocy.

Od razu zauważa zmianę mojego zachowania. Najpierw czuję delikatny dotyk na karku, a potem usta na płatku lewego ucha. Biorę głęboki wdech próbując się uspokoić. Działa... ja zawsze.

Świadomość wraca, ale już w kolejnej sekundzie czar pryska. Ktoś mnie woła. Nie podoba mi się ten to.

 **\- Pacjentko Cresta, proszę wrócić do sali! Żołnierzu Odair, proszę nie niepokoić pacjentki.**

Kobieta brutalnie chwyta mój nadgarstek. Krzyczę.

- **Proszę ją puścić!**

 **\- Ona zostaje ze mną!**

Docierają do mnie tylko strzępki rozmowy. Ten dotyk... on pali...

 **\- Proszę posłuchać. Zajmę się nią. Tylko przy mnie się uspokoi.**

Kobieta chyba odchodzi, bo wracam. Wracam do Finnick'a. Jego silne ramiona obejmują mnie dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

 **\- Wiesz, że ta kobieta ma rację? Wiele przeżyłaś, powinnaś wrócić do szpitala. Mogę pójść z tobą.**

 **\- Wrócę tam tylko po to, by podziękować człowiekowi, który sprawił mi największą radość...**

Wydaje się być zdenerwowany. Jego wargi drżą nieznacznie. Widzę niepokój na jego twarzy.

 **\- bo zaprowadził mnie do ciebie.** \- dokańczam obserwując jak jego twarz się zmienia. Wygląda na zadowolonego.

Po chwili przekraczam drzwi do sali, w której ostatni raz widziałam żołnierza Hawthorne'a. Nie obawiam się tego, że Finnick może mnie tu zostawić. Powiedział, że na mnie zaczeka i zaprowadzi mnie do pokoju. Zawsze robi to, co mówi.

\- **Przepraszam.** -odzywam się niepewnie widząc bandaże na jego ciele.

 **\- Nie przepraszaj. Wiedziałem na co się piszę. -** odpowiada śląc mi delikatny uśmiech.

 **\- Ale nie wiedziałeś, czy warto.**

 **\- Nie żałuję. Jeśli mam patrzeć na wasze szczęście do końca mojego pobytu w trzynastce, sam mogę się uznać za szczęściarza.**

Odwzajemniam uśmiech i podchodzę bliżej. Siadam obok mówiąc:

 **\- Jeśli mam patrzeć na twoje bohaterskie czyny i odwagę, sama mogę się uznać za szczęściarę.**

Gale śmieje się obejmując mnie ramieniem. Opieram się o niego i składam jeden niewinny pocałunek na jego policzku.

 **\- Dziękuję. Uratowałeś moje życie, przyszłość, pragnienia, niespełnione marzenia i życie. Dla wojny nie jest to ważne, lecz dla mnie tak. Jesteś moim bohaterem. Nie zapominaj o tym.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dni zlewają się w całość. Rzeczywistość przysłania mi wszystko. Ludzie ciągną mnie w różne strony oczekując, że będę posłusznie odpowiadać „tak, wszystko w porządku", „tak, zrozumiałam zasady", „tak, zastosuję się do tego". Boję się. Jesteśmy pod ziemią i nie mogę nigdzie ulecieć, bo każda próba kończy się upadkiem w ramiona szarości podziemi. Moje skrzydła nie uniosą mnie przez masę zakręconych korytarzy, wind i schronów. Poprosiłabym anioła o pomoc, ale jego skrzydła nie dadzą rady unieść i mnie. Za bardzo poświęca się temu wszystkiemu, wolności i kosogłosowi. Musimy wygrać wojnę.

Przez te wszystkie dni sama z sobą toczyłam wojnę by nie uciec z komnaty nudy w ramiona Finnick'a. Nie mogę jednak przekładać własnego szczęścia ponad innych. On jest potrzebny im, ludziom nienawiści, którzy walczą o swoje dobro.

Teraz leżę w stanie niemocy całkiem sama marząc o pocałunku, dotyku, czy choćby jednemu słowu , które szepnie mi do ucha z czułością i delikatnością. Brakuje mi spojrzenia kogoś, kto nie patrzyłby na mnie z pogardą twierdząc, że jestem niepoczytalna.

Wychodzę. Duszę się w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie mogę błagać o oddech. Nie chcę by cokolwiek przejęło nade mną kontrolę.

Z każdym krokiem na pustym korytarzu czuję zimny oddech na karku. Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Trzy kroki wystarczą bym zdała sobie sprawę, że stukot wywołany przez uderzenie butów o podłogę nie należy do mnie. Ja idę boso.

Przyciskam się do ściany i zamykam oczy. Moja klatka przestaje się unosić, bo zatrzymuję oddech.

 **\- Annie?** \- słyszę kobiecy, ale dość szorstki głos- **Co ty tu robisz?**

Wyczuwam, że osoba, która mnie obserwuje jest dość niepewna i zapewne zachowuje dystans. Na pewno nie jest bardziej przestraszona ode mnie.

 **\- Pomóc ci w czymś?**

Próbuję zidentyfikować kobietę, ale jest to trudne zwłaszcza, że przez ostatnie kilka dni ludzie byli dla mnie tylko cieniami. Lekko otwieram oczy, ale po chwili rozszerzam je bardziej, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam przed sobą symbol rebelii, Katniss Everdeen. Nie chcę by mnie gdzieś zabierała. Inni zawsze tak robili widząc mnie na korytarzu. Osuwam się na ziemię by trudniej byłoby odciągnąć mnie stąd.

- **Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.** \- odzywa się ponownie - **Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać.**

Kłamie. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy więc dlaczego miałybyśmy zrobić to teraz?

\- **Finnick wiele mi o tobie opowiadał.** \- A jednak chce spróbować. - **Bardzo za tobą tęsknił, wiesz? Musi cie bardzo kochać skoro robił wszystko kosztem siebie byś była bezpieczna.**

Przerywa na chwilę, podchodzi parę kroków w moją stronę i siada na przeciwko mnie.

\- **Może chciałabyś mi o czymś opowiedzieć. Bardzo ciekawi mnie wasze pierwsze spotkanie.**

Uśmiecham się. To chętnie opowiem.

\- **Spacerowałam po plaży. Wiał straszny wiatr, a słońce przysłaniały chmury. Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak w moczeniu nóg. Wtedy jeszcze nie umiałam pływać więc nie oddalałam się od brzegu. Nasz dystrykt był na prawdę pięknym miejscem, ale i niebezpiecznym. Zapatrzyłam się w morze. Było niesamowite. W tamtej chwili marzyłam o tym, by unosząc się na falach, uciec stamtąd od niebezpieczeństwa. Natura jest bardzo inteligentna. Wysłuchała moje ciche życzenie. Potknęłam się o kamień, a wielka fala zabrała mnie na głębszą wodę. -** mówię co raz głośniej i śmielej. Brakowało mi zwykłego wygadania się, a Katniss sprawia wrażenie zainteresowanej moją historią. - **Byłam przerażona. Machałam rękoma i nogami na oślep byle się tylko wynurzyć. Walczyłam o oddech. Nieudolnie. Wtedy go usłyszałam. Objął mnie ramionami i wnurzył. Mieliśmy po osiem lat, a on zdołał mnie uratować odstawiając na brzeg. W pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że drżenie mojego ciała jest spowodowane nie strachem, tylko zimnem. Zabrał go. Zabrał mój strach.**

Nagle słyszę irytujący dźwięk dobiegający z kombinezonu Katniss. Patrzę na nią pytająco, a ona wyjmuje tylko jakieś urządzenie i mówi, że już zaraz będzie. Po chwili zwraca się do mnie wyciągając dłoń.

 **\- Muszę załatwić parę rzeczy. Mogłabyś tam ze mną pójść i poczekać chwilę? Chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.**

Kiwam głową przytakująco i wstaję. Daję się jej poprowadzić na inny korytarz. Nie idziemy długo choć musiałyśmy przejechać się windą. Nie byłam jeszcze w tym miejscu więc jestem zaniepokojona. Wchodzimy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Moim oczom ukazuje się niewielka sypialnia. Jedynymi meblami tutaj są dwie szafki i łóżko. Charakterystyczną częścią pomieszczenia jest czarna szyba, przez którą nie mogę nic zobaczyć.

Nie mówię nic, bo Katniss znika z mojego pola widzenia. Obracam się, ale zamykające się drzwi na dobre utrudniają mi określenie, gdzie ona jest. Zostałam sama. Dlaczego mnie tu zostawiła?

Po chwili wszystko staje się dla mnie jasne, a głos wydobywający się z megafonu tylko mnie w tym utwierdza.

 **\- Proszę zachować spokój pacjentko Cresta.**


End file.
